Post Scriptum
by Ashti
Summary: A deceptively calm story... Chap 2 is the revision. Compare and review if you're feeling nifty..
1. Default Chapter

I disclaim owning any characters, places and whatnots in this story that in reality belong to J.K. Rowling (I can't believe I'm doing a short for HP.., *sighs*) The story idea and the actual story, however, are mine. So Nyah! With a capital N, too! Not Captain N, though. There's a distinct difference..  
  
*sweatdrops* There better be, anyway..  
  
Back to business. It's short and it... um, sort of shocked my friend which means it _could_ be disturbing. I'm not used to rating things, however so if it's off, feel free to tell me so.  
  
While you're at it, could you, maybe, I don't know, possibly tell me what you thought of it as well? I, for one, won't mind if you do, hehe..  
  
Ja ne! Here's the story! Enjoy ^_^  
  
POST SCRIPTUM  
  
It is Graduation Night at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
He should be inside and partake in the night's festivities. He had reason to celebrate, after all. He, along with quite a few others, had successfully brought their education at Hogwarts to an end.  
  
Yet he wasn't.  
  
Instead, he found himself outside, watching nothing in particular while a chill breeze wove around trees and grass. And not even his robes made of the finest materials, his Mother had seen to that, could keep the cold out.  
  
He didn't mind. You got used to the cold as it wound its twisted way into your heart.  
  
Leaves crunched and twigs snapped beneath heavy footfalls, announcing trespassers unto his solitude.  
  
"Dear Father and Mother," he began in an endearing tone of voice," It is both my great pleasure and honour to invite you to Graduation Night."  
  
A small, seemingly insignificant smile tugged at his lips as he continued.  
  
"While it is not customary to let students know whether or not they graduated, Professor Snape has assured me that I have nothing to worry about."  
  
He turned on his heels in a smooth, practised till perfect move and faced the two people standing there.  
  
His Father's annoyance was clearly visible to both him and his Mother in the slightly rigid stance, the set of his jaw and the steely look in his grey eyes.  
  
"That's nice dear," his mother said, smiling uncomfortably as she tugged a little at her husband's arm in an effort to get him to calm down. It wouldn't do for him to have a 'fit' in a public place, now would it?  
  
"But we already know that. The Ceremony was just this afternoon, after all. Now be a good little Slytherin and join the party with us."  
  
Draco seemed undisturbed as he continued, "P.S."  
  
He took the staff that had been his even before he'd been told he would go to Hogwarts from his robes and pointed it at his parents.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." 


	2. Forsooth, t'is the Revision!

POST SCRIPTUM  
  
It was Graduation Night. He should be inside and partake in the night's festivities. He had reason to celebrate after all. He and quite a few others had successfully brought their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to an end.  
  
And yet he wasn't.  
  
Instead, he found himself outside. His eyes, as grey as the clouds that had gathered this evening, gazed out across the lands that surrounded the castle in which he'd spent the better part of his life.  
  
A chill breeze blew across the grass and through the trees he wasn't really watching as it rushed at the castle tower he stood in front of.  
  
Almost as if it took offense of the castle's presence and tried to break the walls themselves down.  
  
Not even his robes made of the finest material, his mother had seen to that, could keep away the cold.  
  
He didn't mind. You got used to the cold as it wound its twisted way into your heart.  
  
In fact, he hardly even noticed it anymore.  
  
A shiver ran down his spine.  
  
Hardly.  
  
Leaves crunched and twigs snapped as heavy footfalls announced the trespassers onto his solitude.  
  
He'd known already. Had been expecting them even.  
  
"Dear Father and Mother," he began in an endearing tone of voice, "It is both my great pleasure and honour to invite you to Graduation Night."  
  
The footsteps stopped a few feet behind him and he took that as his cue to continue.  
  
"While it is not customary or even advised for teachers to inform students whether or not they graduated, Professor Snape has assured me that I have nothing to worry about."  
  
He turned on his heels in a smooth and practised till perfect move. His chin lifted slightly, proudly, as he faced the two people standing there.  
  
"Love always, Draco." A small, seemingly insignificant smile curled his lips as his eyes locked with his father's equally grey ones, which were clearly showing their annoyance. His mother tugged at her husband's arm.  
  
"That's nice, dear, but we already know that. The ceremony was today, after all. Now be a good little Slytherin and join the party with us..."  
  
Draco seemed undisturbed as he continued.  
  
"P.S.," he took his wand from out of his robes and levelled it at his parents. "Avada Kedavra." 


End file.
